Despite technical improvements, bio-based and related sensor technology involving industries, such as the semiconductor industry, has been challenging to implement and/or use to obtain desirable results. For example, sensors used in biomedicine (biosensors) can be classified into categories including optical and electrical-based biosensors. Optical biosensors generally exhibit higher sensitivity and wider range of detection, but can suffer from lack of real time and label free detection. Electrical biosensors, such as impedance biosensors, can address issues relating to optical biosensors for applications such as point-of-care and disease discovery, using real time, low cost, ease of miniaturization and label-free operation. However, such electrical biosensors have also been challenging to implement.
These and other matters have presented and continue to present challenges to a variety of sensor technologies, including those relating to biomedical applications.